Of Demons, Ninjas and Outcasts
by Ying-Yang Dragon of the Sand
Summary: Two girls are shunned from society, bear the two most powerful demons and don't know their own family. Can two boys show them that they aren't worthless and find the place where they belong while avoiding trouble?Pairings: Alot, two Oc's in here.
1. Demon Sisters and Rough Beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, Foamy's quotes or any lyrics I use in this story. I wish I did.

Of Ninjas, Demons and Outcasts

By: Ying Yang Dragon of the Sand

It was a normal day for the two outcast sisters, Maddy and Sarah. They were shunned more than pretty much any other ninja in history, in their eyes it was a wonder to have even graduated from the academy. At this point they were just enjoying their lunch away from everyone else, whom they like to refer to as neo-yuppie scum bags. Yeah to them it was the two of them and their Pokemon against the whole world! (Well at least the whole village) The reason they were shunned was because they had the most powerful demons in the whole world sealed away in them, Maddy had the light dragon demon Tatsuko and Sarah had the dark griffin demon Ashitaka sealed in her. To make matters worse on them, they didn't know who their parents where or even if they were alive for that matter, and their only human friend in the whole world, Amaya, had gone missing just after graduation from the academy. So now they were alone with nobody to care for them. Maddy had always taken care of Sarah who was a year younger than her. She had brown hair with blue streaks in it and wore a black t-shirt with a picture of Mothra on it and the back had Mothra wings on it. She also wore a pair of long pants and black ninja shoes and around her neck she wore a silver dragon pendant that had a crystal in its claws and on her head was her headband that had the sand village symbol on it. Sarah on the other hand had black hair with red streaks and wore a My Chemical Romance shirt with black a skort that had chains on it and black combat boots. Around her neck was a silver griffin pendant with ruby eyes and her headband witch had the cloud village symbol on it.

"Hey Sarah we're here to have lunch not get into more trouble" said Maddy who at this point in time was getting tired of her sister's shenanigans. "Awwwwwww, come on sis, I know life ain't easy but have some fun! Right Tortera?" The giant turtle Pokemon raised its head and nodded vigorously. "See we got nothing to worry about, nobody pays attention to us anyway" said Sarah. "No wonder you're the insane one of the two of us." "Yeah, but remember Maddy that you get pretty rabid when you're angered" replied Sarah chuckling under her breath. "Very funny, alright I'll loosen up which means you and Torterra better think fast!" Maddy yelled as she and her Empoleon started throwing things at the partners below them. "NO FAIR!" Yelled Sarah as she and Torterra threw just as much junk at her sister and her penguin Pokemon as fast as they could manage. In the end all of them were on the ground laughing themselves to death.

After finishing their lunch and returning their Pokemon to their balls, the demon sisters headed back to their teams. "See ya sis, I gotta head back to the annoying blabber mouth of the Leaf Village. I want you to meet me at home and don't make me come looking for you again!" Yelled Maddy running off to meet her sensei and teammates. "Okey dokey I won't" Said Sarah running in the opposite direction, she knew better than to make her sister worry about her. Last time after being sick with worry Maddy had taken her favorite cleaver away for a whole month. (Yes she has an obsession with cleavers) At the bridge Sarah's team waited for her while trying to put up with each other. "She's late again! It figures as much, monsters like making you wait!" Yelled a pink haired girl with green eyes whose name was Sakura. "Yeah she's worse than Kakashi-sensei." Said a loud-mouthed blond hair boy with cerulean blue eyes. "You both should shut the heck up and wait, besides Naruto you're one to talk. You've been called a monster most of your life you think you'd be friends with them" said a raven-haired boy with dark eyes who just seemed to stare right into the very pits of your soul. His name was Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan. "Sorry I'm late everyone! I was just finishing lunch with…" "Look Sarah we don't want excuses or your life story alright? Now all of you settle down." Said a man with silver hair and a mask that covered all but his left eye. "Yes Kakashi-sensei" the team coursed together. "Good now let's get down to business and start training."


	2. The Mad Beast and Dinner

Meanwhile off on the training field Maddy's team had decided not to wait for her and start their training without her. Two of her teammates spared against each other while the third trained with their sensei. "Come on Neji; let's get some serious training in before the mad beast shows up." Giggled a girl with brown hair which she kept tied up in two buns. Her eyes were also brown. Neji the boy she was training with had long brown hair and pale eyes with no pupils. "Hmph, look Tenten, by the time that loser shows up we'll be finished our training already" he said. "Good point." Across the field a boy with black hair and eyes in a green jumpsuit trained with their sensei who looked the same way. "Come on Gai-sensei! Don't hold back!" "Alright Lee! Keep on your toes and watch out!" yelled Gai. Finally Maddy made it to the training grounds only to see her team at work. _They did it again, oh well I guess I'll have to train with Empoleon._ She thought to herself. She took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air. "Empoleon, come out!" she yelled. "Empoleon!" the blue penguin screeched. "Alright old friend look's like it's you and me today. So don't hold back and don't worry about hurting me you know my secret I'll be fine." Maddy said with a small smile. Empoleon nodded and began his attack. Maddy threw some kunai and shuriken to start but Empoleon gracefully dodged using his aqua jet. He hit his trainer dead on but it poofed into a log. Empoleon frantically searched for her location but ended up with hit to the back. After a little things began to heat up and the attacks got more intense. Maddy used her claws that had sprouted and were covered in chakra and Empoleon used his hydro pump. Maddy easily dodged but Empoleon struck again and hit his mark, only it wasn't who he thought it was. POOF The Maddy he hit turned out to be Tenten making fun of her and the real Maddy almost ended up hitting Gai-sensei. "OUCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING MONSTER?!" yelled Tenten at the top of her lungs. Maddy returned Empoleon and replied quietly "why were you guys making fun of me behind my back?" "WE DON"T LIKE YOU OR YOUR FREAK OF A SISTER!" Yelled Lee. Maddy stood stock still her eyes narrowing and her pupils thinning. "….What did you just say?" she asked in a dangerously low tone. "I said….." began Lee. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME, BUT WHEN YOU INSULT MY SISTER YOU ARE DEAD!" she roared in anger and using her head only, she rammed Lee into a nearby boulder which ended up shattering into a million pieces. "I would've done more but my sister is waiting for me, but let this be a lesson to you Rock Lee." And with that she ran off. "And that's why she's called the mad beast." Said Tenten.

Maddy ran home crying the whole way without stopping for anything, when she got home she wiped her tears off her face. _I can't look like this Sarah needs me more than anything else. I have to be strong for her." _Maddy walked into the house and saw Sarah listening to MCR on the CD player. _Hmmmmm, Welcome to the Black Parade again. Something must have happened at training._ She quietly walked into the room without disrupting her sister and listened to the lyrics:

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said,

"Son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

He said

"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"

Because one day I leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said,

"Son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,

We'll Carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on

Carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Do you fight it to the end

We hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on

And on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause

I could not care at all Do or die

You'll never make me

Cause the world, will never take my heart

You can try, you'll never break me

Want it all,

I'm gonna play this part

Won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm not ashamed,

I'm gonna show my scar

You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..

I'm just a man,

I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song,

Just a man,

I'm not a hero

I -- don't -- care

Carry on

We'll carry on

Though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry

We'll carry on

As she listened to the lyrics fade Sarah looked up and spoke, "Can we talk?" "Sure sis" replied Maddy. At the kitchen table the sisters talked while Maddy made supper. "Hey Maddy I want to tell you something that happened today during training." "What's that?" her sister asked while chopping up the vegetables. "I got picked on again." Sarah said while looking down. Maddy sighed in frustration, this was the thirtieth time this week and she was fed up of the two of them being picked on all the time. It was getting on her nerves. "Oh and I hit Naruto today." Maddy raised an eyebrow at this. "Well I hit Naruto, before I bit Sakura." Maddy started at her sister. "You bit Sakura? Sarah I know life is hard but you should try not to get into so much trouble. Kay?" "Kay sis" said Sarah with a smile. "Alright then, who wants diner?" "Oh, oh, oh me, me I want diner!" Maddy served the food and the sisters enjoyed what they had, which right now was food, a home, great Pokemon and each other.


	3. The Nightmare before the Party

After dinner they cleaned up the dishes and sat down to watch one of their favorite animes Fruits Basket. While watching Sarah spoke up, "you know Maddy, Kyo and Yuki really relate to us. We're all outcasts." Maddy closed her eyes and thought a moment before speaking up. "Well I agree about Kyo, but Yuki I'm debating about. But you're right the Sohmas are just like us and Toru is just like Amaya." After she said that a silence fell over them. "Alright sis, the movie is over time for bed." "Awwwwwww come on Maddy!" Maddy shook her head and sighed her sister always had a tendency to be difficult at times. "Sarah we've been over this before now come on if you go to bed now and try to stay out of trouble with your team tomorrow I'll take you out for a treat." Sarah's eyes lit up like sparks of a small flame getting bigger with excitement. "Yay!" she yelled while rushing to bed, soon fast asleep. Maddy quietly wandered into her room which was decorated in dragons, demons and scrolls. She sat on the bed and contemplated the situation that they were in at this point in their life. _No doubt that Kakashi will tell the hokage, if that happens we might lose our home…or worse. …I wonder if anyone will ever come to understand us._ Maddy thought while lying on her bed starting at the ceiling. At the thought of losing her sister or even her being taken away from her brought such sadness and fear to her heart that tears welled up in her eyes. Before drifting off into a dark haunted nightmare, she thought _should we run away like Amaya?_

The next morning Maddy was up way earlier than usual. When Sarah saw this she knew another nightmare had struck her sister and this only happened on the night before their birthdays. This was because on either of their birthdays the whole village ganged up on them and everything was worse than usual and they picked on both of them because 1) they hated both of them 2) they were close enough to be considered one person. When that happened she became a cold-hearted monster to all but Sarah and the Pokemon. They had breakfast in silence and went their separate ways to their teams. With Kakashi's team Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were making fun of the sisters while their sensei was reading his perverted book and listening in to the conversation. "Hey is it just me or are those two a little too friendly with each other" Laughed Naruto. "You mean like …" "Don't even finish that sentence" said Sarah coldly as she walked onto the field. "Sakura I'm sorry for biting you but don't ever think that way about us. We're sisters it's our job to watch after each other." The group just watched in silence as she walked of to the center of the bridge. "Well now that that's taken care of, let's move on shall we?" asked Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi had the group practice some of the more complex moves a ninja should know. While doing this was going on Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto played all shorts of nasty pranks and tricks on Sarah, not caring what happened to her and at point she got a serious wound on her right arm. "Kakashi-sensei do you have any bandages?" asked Sarah "My arm is wounded." Kakashi looked up from his book. "Didn't you bring any Sarah?" She shook her head. "No, I left mine back at the house." Kakashi thought for a moment and then answered "well I guess you'll have to leave training. I don't have any either." Sarah looked at her sensei dumbfounded, not being able to believe what was happing. Then it hit her, glancing at her teammates she saw that they all had smirks on their faces and she knew what had happened. Sarah walked off quietly sobbing hoping, praying that her sister could make the pain go away. "Well guys it look like our plan worked." Said Kakashi while looking at his book. "Yeah, that'll teach her that monsters belong in cages not in a village with people" giggled Sakura.

At Gai's team Lee, Tenten and Neji were, yup you guessed it, making fun of the sisters. It turns out though that the teasing was mostly about Maddy probably having to do with yesterday's charming little incident. "Look out everyone! I'm Maddy and I'm a two ton mass of anger management. Not to mention that I've been to 19 therapists and 31 insane asylums but I'm still not cured!" Yelled Tenten at the top of her lungs. "Could you say that again a little louder didn't quite catch it" said Neji who had a huge smirk on his face. "Ha, if she yelled any louder her lungs would burst, and we would not want that to happen to our youthful teammate" said Lee giving Neji a huge grin. "Alright everyone settle down save your youthful energy for training." Laughed Gai who was quite amused by what he just saw. At that moment Maddy walked onto the field a dark aura surrounding her and gave the field a very eerie feeling. She walked up to her team and spoke quietly with venom dripping from every single word spoke. "Do you like picking on those who are less fortunate than you Tenten? Does it give you pleasure to know that I struggle to keep what I have while you have parents to do it for you. Does it make you happy to see me cry for my losses or on the ground huddled over in pain and do you enjoy making those who struggle and have nothing to their name, feel like they are nothing, that they belong in the lowest trench because the world would be better off without them? Well let me tell you something little princess, those who have to fight to survive are the real warriors, while those who never have to fight to survive are pathetic little wimps who should keep their mouths shut about those without much." Everyone stared at their teammate. Maddy usually skipped out on training when the nightmares came but not this time. They had never seen her cold-hearted, this dark, it was scary and they knew that she knows what they thought right now, they knew she was getting the reaction she wanted. "…Maddy did you get enough sleep last night?" Asked Gai who was getting nervous with all of the tension forming. Neji also noticed this and was wondering if lack of sleep was what was really making Maddy act this way. Maddy turned to Gai "oh no Gai-sensei I got sleep last night, though I'm not sure it's what you'd call a good night's rest." She said. "And why's that?" asked Neji. "Maddy looked at all of her teammates before answering him. "It's because every night before me or my sister's birthdays I am plagued by nightmares beyond your comprehension!" she yelled. Her team stared at her in disbelief. "Yosh, I never would have guessed that this is what you go through." Said Lee quietly. "Yeah you never did, what you did was make fun of me over and over just for own amusement." Said Maddy. "Now are we going to train or what?" So the team began their training. Neji suggested that him, Lee and Tenten vs. Maddy by herself so she could blow off some steam. The team began their fight and already Maddy was going in for a direct attack. Neji activated his Byakugan to find her chakra stream and stop the flow of it, but she was too quick for him and went straight for Lee. His speed right now was equal to hers and neither was getting anywhere, until Maddy used her claws on him and Lee went spiraling to the ground with huge gashes all over him. Tenten brought out her weapons arsenal but Maddy turned it against her, then she faced Neji. Neji used some of his best techniques to stop her, but he ended up hitting a clone. He turned around to receive a fist to the face and a knee to the gut. In a matter of minutes all three of them where on the ground defeated with Maddy standing over them smirking. "You three were pathetic, even an academy student could do better than you" she said. "…Maddy" began Gai. "Save it sensei, I'm going back to my sister something tells me she needs my help." With that Maddy disappeared leaving her team to think about what just happened.

Sarah was in need of help, after what had happened with her team she was really upset. "Hey sis" said Maddy as she appeared behind her sister from outta nowhere. "Hey" replied Sarah quietly, her eyes where red so Maddy could tell she had been crying. She looked at her arm and said "I can take a pretty good guess at what happened to your arm." Sarah looked at the wound "oh this" she said "it's nothing." Maddy just looked at the gash and pulled out some bandages and took care of the wound. "Look Sarah, I know our teams are a bunch of neo-yuppie scum bags along with all of the other people in the village. But it's your birthday today and I promised to make it special for you." Sarah glanced up at her sister and smiled. "You're right Maddy, I should enjoy today while it lasts." So the sisters went to their favorite spot in the whole village, a small hill with a tree on top of it. They had put a chakra shield around it so they wouldn't be found. When they got there the sun was setting and Maddy set out a picnic dinner for her sister that she had made early that morning. "Awwwwwww, thanks sis! I can't believe you did all of this for me!" "Hey you're my sister, and you disserve the best in life. Now why don't we enjoy dinner and let out our Pokemon." "Yay!" Sarah yelled as she let her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Sarah's Pokemon team of six consisted of Torterra, Staraptor, Floatzel, Weavile, Dusknoir, and Dialga. The rest of her Pokemon were at home. Maddy also let her Pokemon out and her team right now consisted of Empoleon, Lucario, Drifblim, Leafeon, Drapion, and Palkia. As they all enjoyed dinner and the sunset Maddy spoke up. "Hey it's time for your birthday presents Sarah." Sarah's eyes shot up at these words. "Presents?" she said, her excitement growing with every second. "Yes presents, here you go Sarah, Happy Birthday." Said Maddy handing her two presents. Sarah opened them and stared in awe at them. The presents were a new cleaver and a handmade statue of a griffin. "…Maddy, I-I don't k-know what to say…OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!" squealed Sarah who had forgotten all of the terrible things that had happened that day and was just caught up in the moment of happiness. "Always remember Sarah, I'll never forget you or leave you behind, you're my little sister and I'll always be here for you." Said Maddy while watching Floatzel and Weavile run around chasing the other Pokemon in a game of tag, while Dusknoir hung out in the shadows with Drifblim. "Thanks sis." Replied Sarah who could guess what her sister was thinking about but didn't want to ruin this joyous place in time, so she'd ask tomorrow.

please review people, I haven't gotten any and need ideas from you all. please review and submit ideas


	4. Tsunade's Anoncement and Cleaning

At the center of the village was the two other ninja teams of the Hidden Leaf Village. One was lead by Asuma, a strong man with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth. On his team was a boy with brown hair which he always kept up in a ponytail, a girl with long blond hair also in a ponytail and another boy who was a little chubby, had light brown hair and always seemed to be eating something. The kids' names were (in order of description) Shikamaru a lazy genius, Ino a girl with a bit of an attitude and Chouji who as I said loves eating and is Shikamaru's best bud. The other team was lead by Kurenai, a young woman with long black hair and blazing crimson red eyes. On this team was a boy who had messy short brown hair and wore a thick jacket which he always kept his dog, Akamaru in. There was also a young girl with short blue hair and pale eyes with no pupils, and a boy with spiky dark brown hair and sunglasses that he always kept over his eyes. Their names were Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Hinata was Neji's cousin and was apart of the Hyuga main branch while Neji, well since he doesn't like to talk about, I'll just say he's not part of the main branch. (I know you guys know he's apart of the side branch, but he'll kill me if I say it and…….Oh crap I just did, didn't I? YING-YANG! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD! Uh oh, gotta go back to the story now!) Kiba loves dogs as you might have guessed, and Shino has a bunch of bugs living inside of him. Both teams were hanging out with each other and Asuma and Kurenai were busy cuddling together. The two of them had been married for 17 years and they were very happy together. "Ugh are they done yet? They've been like that for hours now. How troublesome can they get?" groaned Shikamaru. "Aw come on Shikamaru, leave them alone and be just happy for them." "Ino, I am happy for them, but I swear to god it's like the two of them are trying to torture us!" said a very exasperated Shikamaru who was now lying on the grass cloud watching again. Chouji just watched as the argument continued while munching on some BBQ chips. _Man Ino is so pretty, yet she's always giving us a hard time, Shikamaru is right, some girls are just so dang troublesome._ He thought to himself while munching away. "Hey fatso! What are you staring at?" yelled Ino who had really gotten tired of arguing with her teammate. At this very word Chouji blew a fuse. "HOW MANY TIJMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU INO?! I'M NOT FAT, I'M JUST CHUBBY!" he yelled. Ino just stared at him, not getting why he always threw at fit when someone called him fat. While Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino weren't too far off, just far enough for it to be less noisy. sigh "Why are they so noisy. Do they lack the capacity to shut up?" mumbled Shino. "Wow. Congratulations bug boy. You said more than two or three words." Smirked Kiba who was playing fetch with Akamaru. Shino turned his head so that he was looking at Kiba, who couldn't tell what Shino was thinking thanks to the sunglasses. "Can it mutt. Or I'll get you and your puppy neutered." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! GET BACK HERE INCECT BREATH!" roared Kiba who lunged towards Shino but he easily dodged, and so the fight began. sigh_ Why do Kiba and Shino always insult and fight each other, it's so pointless. Why can't I get Naruto-kun to notice me? Why does he go after Sakura, what in the world is so special about her?_ At the very thought of Naruto, Hinata's face turned bright red. She'd had a huge crush on him for the longest time, but he just seemed so immune to her true feelings. Upon hearing all this commotion from both teams, Asuma and Kurenai stood up and decided to break the mess up before someone got hurt. "All right that's enough!" Asuma yelled, which got everyone's undivided attention. "Now that I have all of your attention, you can go home. Oh and for the last time stop with the bickering, you all sound like a bunch of married couples." Said Asuma as everyone went their separate ways on home. "You sure now how to calm them down. With me it takes about three tried before I even get their attention." Asuma chuckled at this. "Your just as good as me Kurenai, I mean if they won't listen just threaten to use a genjutsu on them." Kurenai smiled at her husband and replied "Thank you Asuma, I think I'll try that tomorrow." He smiled warmly at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, she was the most important thing in her life and nothing would ever change the way he felt about her. Just then Genma appeared and not only startled them, but ruined the whole romantic moment. "Where's the fire Genma, what's going on?" asked Kurenai. "The hokage has called an emergency meeting and every jonin must come. She said it was about The Akatsuki being seen close to here and she had news involving the two of you." He said looking at the couple with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. They looked at each other in confusion, until Asuma replied "well than we'd best get going. Come on Kurenai." And with that they all went to the meeting room. In the meeting room Kakashi, Gai, and a bunch of others were already waiting with Shizune and Tsunade at the head of the room with Shizune's pet pig Tonton. Finally Kurenai and Asuma showed up with Genma "I have brought the last two jonin for you." Tsunade turned around "very good Genma you can go now." After he left Tsunade began the meeting. "Well now that you're all here, let's get this show on the road! The Akatsuki were spotted not too far from the main gates of the village, right now we don't know what their up to but we're going to find out, so keep a sharp eye out for them and on your squads. The jonins got very concerned looks on their faces, The Akatsuki was a group of S-class criminals, they were the worst of the worst scum, but that doesn't mean they are not powerful, they are. The snake-bastard-sanin Orochimaru (who by the way looked like Michael Jackson) used to be apart of the group before becoming leader of The Hidden Sound Village. "Alright, but what's the other news?" asked Gai who gave a quick glance at Asuma and Kurenai. Tsunade sighed and shook her head before beginning "well, it seems Asuma and Kurenai have kept a VERY big secret from us all. While I was going through my files I came across the demon sisters' profiles and…" at the very mention of the sisters the jonin glared and some snickered at the thought of past tricks and tortures the sisters had received in previous years. Tsunade cleared her throat "…yes well, as I was saying, when I looked at their files I saw something that for some reason I never noticed before…" "Well what was it?!" "Yeah give us the scoop!" shouted quite of a portion of the jonin in the room. Kurenai though was having a nervous breakdown and Asuma was smoking while staring at the floor as if purposely trying to avoid eye contact with anyone including his beloved Kurenai. "If I stop having so many damn interruptions I'll tell all of you what the profiles stated on them." At that the whole room went silent with great anticipation. "What I never noticed before is who their parents are, and now I know." Everyone leaned forward in their seats except Kurenai and Asuma who were holding hands their eyes squeezed shut as if to block out everything. Tsunade looked around, and then spoke. "The girl's parents are Asuma and Kurenai." She said while looking at them. Everyone sat motionless and slowly turned to the couple with shock and anger shown in their eyes, then Kakashi spoke up "You two are the parents of those things? Why didn't you tell us!" he yelled at them, while Asuma gripped Kurenai's hand tighter. "Those things don't even belong here! Much less have parents!" Kurenai stood up and faced the elder jonin. "Now look here Kakashi. I never wanted my children to be born with demons in them, but I still love them. The only reason no one knew or they knew is because they were separated from us at young ages and taken to different villages. We were surprised to even see them alive in the village, I just don't see why all of you hate them so much, you accept Naruto, why are they any different from him or anyone in this village?" Instead of Kakashi responding Gai did. "ARE YOU BLIND WOMAN?! THOSE TWO ARE THE STRONGEST AND MOST DISTRUCTIVE DEMONS IN THE WORLD!!!!! THEY ARE ONLY GOOD DEAD!" he yelled. The room was tense and still, for a long while everything was quiet. Until Asuma stood up and spoke "we don't care what you say, but we are going to do what we should've done a long time ago…go and reunite our family." And with that, Asuma and Kurenai stormed out of the room in a huff.

Back at the sister's house, Sarah and Maddy were taking care of household chores, while listening to Faint by Linkin Park. Maddy was cleaning the kitchen which was fairly small with one table big enough to seat up to three guests and a red vase that held a single black rose, the girl's favorite flower. The reason they had a table that big was because Amaya always used to come over for dinner and the occasional sleepover. Sarah was in charge of their den, which was also small and had a TV with a DVD player and a Nintendo Wii and a Playstation 2. "Well I'm finished with this room, Sarah so I'm going to clean my room." Said Maddy, "wait for me!" yelled Sarah who hurried so she could clean her room also. Maddy's room had a bed in the corner with a small Latias doll on it which she had for as long as she could remember, a small desk in which she kept some personal things, scrolls, magical items and Pokemon gear. The room was also a sapphire blue color, with the door painted fire orange and the outline in purple and the whole room was covered in dragons, yeah Maddy loved dragons of all kinds and hated stories or movies in which the dragon got killed by humans. Maddy walked into to her room which she referred to as the Dragon's Lair, and got to cleaning. Sarah's room on the other hand was completely black and was covered in griffins and other beasts, some which looked like they crawled out of the pits of hell. She also had a picture of GIR from Invader Zim on her wall. It had a bed in the corner of the room just like her sister and had a Latios doll on it which she had as long as Maddy's . Sarah got to work humming The Doom Song while working. If your wondering where all their books and stuff, they kept them in a separate room. Here they kept their CD's, boombox, a large bookshelf filled to the top, and a bunch of art supplies. When the girls where finished they sat down and started playing a board game while keeping an eye on the clock so that they could start dinner. sigh "Sarah I'm going to start dinner now, kay?" said Maddy who Sarah could tell, had something on her mind. Sarah just replied with a smile "sure sis, oh but make sure to put extra rawst berries in my bowl of stew." Maddy nodded knowing that her sister for some strange reason loved those bitter tasting berries. After about half an hour a warm delicious scent filled the house and made Sarah's mouth water, when suddenly there was a knock at their door. Now this was strange because no one ever visited them, even to torture them. Maddy's eyes narrowed dangerously and said "Sarah I'll get it. You just keep watching TV." Sarah turned to look at her sister knowing things probably would get ugly, "sure sis whatever you say." Replied Sarah a hint of sarcasm in there, Maddy shot her a glare and went to open the door. Never expecting what was about to happen next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN! A Cliff Hanger! You guys had better review or I might not put up the next chapter**.

**Gaara: You are so evil, I like it.**

**Me: Thanks evil grin**


	5. Harsh Discoveries and the Sand Siblings

Maddy slowly opened the door, only to see Kurenai and Asuma standing on her doorstep. They all stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, until Maddy spoke up "what do you what?" she growled through clenched teeth. Asuma replied, a guilty look on his face, the look you give someone when you kill their best friend. "Look, Maddy I-I know you don't like anybody, including us, but please would you and Sarah listen to what we have to tell you?" he pleaded with the young girl. "Why should I, chainsmoker?" said Maddy who would not let these people anywhere near her sister. Asuma was shocked at that cruel name shot at him from a young child, but while this was going on Sarah had been listening in to the conversation/argument depending on whose side you looked at it from. Sarah decided it was time to step in "Sis, let them in, if they try to hurt us we'll just call on some "help" kay?" said Sarah. Maddy stared at the two elder jonin for a while and then said "come in." Asuma and Kurenai sat down at the table across from the sisters before Kurenai spoke up "girls listen what we're about to tell you may come as a huge shock, but don't hate us please." Maddy's eyebrow raised in question. Asuma took a very deep breath before beginning "Maddy, Sarah…the two of you are our children." A very dark silence spread over the room and seemed to suffocate the very air right out of it. Maddy stood up, a kunai in her hand. Suddenly she threw it at Asuma without warning, Asuma tried to dodge it but he was too slow and the flying kunai hit its mark leaving a huge cut on his face. Asuma pulled out the kunai and held the wound in pain, blood flowing down his cheek. "Liar! You're nothing but a fucking, chain-smoking bastard!" yelled Maddy tears forming in her eyes. Kurenai looked at her first born with fear and love "We aren't lying here are your profiles, see for yourself" she said passing the files across the table to the girls. Sarah picked up the files and handed Maddy's to her. The girls looked at them for a brief moment, before throwing them on the table. Sarah began sobbing uncontrollably; Kurenai walked over and tried to hold her daughter in her arms, but Maddy rammed her aside into the fridge and wrapped her arms around Sarah. "Why did you leave us to fend for ourselves and get beaten to within an inch of our life!? Were we not good enough? Or was it the fact that we have demons in us?" yelled Maddy, who at this point had tears falling and looked pretty unstable. The couple looked at each other before responding. "We never wanted you to be separated from us, but you were. You both were separated from us at young ages and taken to different villages. We never thought we'd see you again, until you showed up in the village, but still we weren't sure if it was you." Asuma said sadly, after getting up and taking care of his wound. Sarah finally spoke up "So… you didn't even ask someone or even ask us? sniffle You just left us to get beaten down." She cried softly into Maddy's chest. Asuma reached out to his daughters while Kurenai watched, praying that the girls would forgive them. Maddy stood up and pointed to the door "I think you've over stayed your welcome, now leave!" Maddy shouted ready to throw another kunai. Kurenai helped Asuma to his feet and began towards the door "Girls please…" she started, but Maddy threw the kunai and it hit Kurenai in the stomach. At this the couple left and walked home, Kurenai crying the whole way feeling so angry at herself for not being there when her babies needed her the most.

The next day the girls skipped class and went to their special place away from the pain and hurt. Only to end up finding out that someone had discovered their hiding place and they were not of Leaf Village origins. One of them was a girl with blond hair in four ponytails and carried a huge fan, another was a boy with purple face paint and was wearing a black full body suit and carried what looked like a mummy with a bad hairdo around on his back. The last one was a boy with blood red hair and a love symbol on his forehead; he had thick black circles around his eyes and carries around a large gourd on his back. The sisters stopped right in their tracks when they saw the trio, staring at them and wondering how the hell they broke through their shield. The three teens started right back at the girls with suspicion knowing that young Leaf village genin were supposed to be training at this time, not wandering about. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Sarah who didn't want to be putting up with this kind of shit right now. The blond haired girl answered the rude question "My name is Temari Sabaku, and these are my younger brothers." She pointed at the boy with the mummy "that's Kankuro. And if you're wondering what the thing on his back is; it's his puppet Crow." Then finally Temari turned toward the red head "Finally, this is my youngest bother named Gaara. We are known as the Sand Siblings." Temari said a smirk on her face. "Yeah well I don't care who you neo-yuppie scumbags are, you're not allowed here. Now SCRAM!" shouted Maddy who was none too pleased about having other people in their special place. "We got bored and just wanted to chill out, when Gaara sensed the charka shield around this place. So when we got here, he broke it and since it was untouched we decided to hang out here." Explained Temari, while she was explaining this to Maddy, Kankuro was eyeing Sarah. Sarah noticed this and made a one word mental note to herself, _pervert._ Kankuro on the other hand thought only about how cute this girl was and that he needed to get to know her. "Hey cuttie, name's Kankuro. What's yours?" he asked. Sarah could not believe this, she didn't know this guy and she was pretty sure he was just hitting on her. "My name is nothing." Sarah replied. "Hahahaha very funny now seriously what's your name?" he asked again. This went on for some time while Temari was arguing with Maddy. "Look Blondie, I am getting tired of your pointlessness. So get before I make you get." Said a very upset Maddy, at this Gaara turned to look at her and actually spoke up "…hmm that's a new insult for my sister I should remember it. You already know my name what's yours?" he asked in a very dull monotone voice. Maddy turned to face him before giving a smart-ass reply "The name's Maddy, got it memorized?" she asked him. "Well Maddy hope we meet again. Kankuro, Temari! We're leaving now!" he yelled at his siblings and with that they vanished. _Weird_ thought Sarah before yelling to her sister. "Hey Maddy let's do karaoke tonight, please? We need a break." Sarah pleaded with Maddy, who stared up at the sky and sighed before replying. "Sure why the hell not?" she said.

At the Akatsuki Base

"Amaya, Kisame and Itachi your mission is to find and bring back these two girls." Said Leader-sama who held up two pictures. "Hey it's Maddy and Sarah!" yelled Amaya. "You know them?" asked Leader in a curious tone. "Yep, don't worry Leader-sama we'll bring them back no problem." Said Amaya. "Very well, dismissed." Said Leader. After departing, the missing nins walked along a hidden and worn down road. "Hey, stupid! Pull your hat up or you'll crash!" shouted Kisame who just was being driven crazy ever since she joined Akatsuki. "Huh? What are you talking abou…." Was all Amaya got out before ramming into a boulder. bang "Ow. When did that boulder get here?" she asked rubbing her forehead. "Told ya, stupid head" sneered Kisame. "Shut up fishstick!" said Amaya, and so the long battle of the insults began.


	6. KAREOKE!

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, sorry updates are slow, but u guys don't help by reviewing, telling me what u think and giving me ideas. So I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter, or I might not post anything (the reviews can't all be from 1 person people!) So anyway I don't own Naruto, Pokemon, Foamy, or any song lyrics in here. Enjoy!!

That night Maddy and Sarah headed into the karaoke bar with one Pokemon each by their side in case of emergency. Sarah had brought her Ludicolo, seeing as every time those two got the chance they start dancing together no matter what. (this includes head banging) Maddy on the other hand had drought Sableye, who loved pranks more than anything and tonight she was relying on him to get back at those bullies. "Hey sis..." Sarah said Maddy turned her head around wondering what her sister wanted, though she had a hunch. "Can I go and…" she didn't get to finish before Maddy interrupted. "Yeah go do your karaoke song. Just meet me here when you're finished, if you don't see me Sableye will be here so stay with him." Sarah nodded in agreement, this was a good deal. She enjoyed Sableye's pranks and wanted to see if he'd come up with new ones but first her song. Sarah got up on stage looking very goth before speaking out to the audience "good evening you pathetic morsels, I'm here to entertain you with song, and by the way you'd better pay me for this. I don't do free gigs." Maddy and Sableye snickered at this knowing she wanted to scare people, but had watched Foamy the Squirrel before coming here. While snickering she began to here her sister's voice sing.

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

Sarah was really putting emotion into her voice and body because the crowd was staring at her in disbelief. Upon scanning the crowd she thought she saw three straw hats with paper coming off the sides. With her sister's Ludicolo next to her she asked him something in a whisper and pointed over where she thought saw trouble. "Ludi!" he yelled but ironically no one but Maddy heard him so after he got quite, he started to spy. Maddy looked back up at her sister who was singing her heart out.

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Maddy was the only one clapping when Sarah looked up but she was satisfied, she knew she had made her point about life. After a brief moment Ino got up from her table were all the other leaf genin were and yelled "You call that singing!? I'll show you singing!" Ino ran up to the stage faster than GIR chasing a taco. Sarah just shook her head sadly never understanding that dumb blonde. When she got to Sableye her sister was nowhere in sight so she just sat back looking for her sister amongst the crowd all the while hearing "Yeah Ino!" "Show that monster!" and the occasional "We love you Ino!" That was until a black cloaked figure appeared on stage and spoke to Ino "Well, well you seem to be very popular. Then maybe you'll accept my challenge of a duet to see who can sing better. I choose the song and no call backs on who you are singing with." The stranger finished talking to Ino waiting for a reply. Ino couldn't believe the nerve of this person and all too eagerly agreed. "I accept your challenge!" she yelled and the audience cheered with her. "Very well." Replied the hooded figure in a deep voice. Who paused before speaking again, "alright then…" said the figure in a much higher tone than before, "let's get this party started!" yelled the stranger. With a flick of the arm, the cloak flew off the figure and reveled to a very surprised Ino and audience, that it was Maddy. "Hey you tricked me monster!" yelled Ino whose steam from her anger outdid that of a volcano before eruption. "Too late Miss Piggy, you accepted my challenge so now you can't turn it down or you'll forfeit the contest." Said Maddy the biggest smirk on her face which showed her sharp canines. Sarah was impressed by her sister's trickery, and realized why Maddy had said she might not be here when Sarah had finished her song. She must have spotted Ino and wanted to show her up. Ino at this point was ready to break down a wall and hit the play button, and the contest began. Maddy had chosen 'What is this feeling?' from Wicked. She sang the part of Elphaba and Ino sang Glinda's part. Before the song began Ino's father, Inoichi (who looked just like his daughter, same with Shikamaru and Chouji and their fathers), shot a quick _'_this ought to be amusing_'_ look at his old sensei, who just happed to be Asuma. Asuma sighed it was bad enough that his daughter hated him, but now she just had to show up when he was trying to forget their last encounter. "Sometimes I think this world just plain hates me." He sighed (Asuma's old team doesn't know he is the girls' father). With that Ino started giving; I'm an angel look to her father.

GLINDA:   
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

ELPHABA:  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

ELPHABA:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

GLINDA:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

GLINDA:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

ELPHABA:  
Blonde. 

Sarah laughed, Maddy could do Elphaba's part very well and no wonder, their lives seemed pretty similar. Only she wasn't in a wheelchair and Maddy and she lived a worse living hell of a life.

GLINDA:   
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

ELPHABA:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

GLINDA:  
My pulse is rushing;

ELPHABA:  
My head is reeling;

GLINDA:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

GLINDA:  
For your face;

ELPHABA:  
Your voice;

GLINDA:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

At this, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, and the rest of the genin joined in. (They sing the part of the students people, I had to put someone in for that)

STUDENTS:   
Dear Glinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Glinda, you're a martyr!

GLINDA:   
Well; these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS:  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your; 

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?   
Yes  
Ahhh

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):   
Loathing  
Unadultereated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

STUDENTS:   
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's So pure, so strong

STUDENTS:  
So strong!

BOTH:   
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

STUDENS (BACKGROUND):   
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:   
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you

STUDENTS:   
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

STUDENTS:   
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

ELPHABA:  
Boo!

GLINDA:  
AH!

With that the song ended and two girls stared at each other in complete (you guessed it) loathing. The audience instantly cheered for Ino who stuck her tongue out at Maddy. "Careful pig, you leave your tongue out like that for too long, it'll freeze and I'll have to amputate it off of you and feed it to a shark." Said Maddy who had this sinister grin on and was holding a chainsaw. At that Ino screamed and ran out of the building but not before getting pancakes thrown at her by Sarah and Sableye. (--) "What the… pancakes?" questioned Ino who pulled one off her hair. "It's not an ordinary pancake…" said Sarah, getting ready to snap her fingers. "Huh?" was the only word out of Ino's mouth before Sarah snapped her fingers and BOOM! the "pancakes" exploded all over Ino sending blood all over the bar and Ino to the ground. "INO!" yelled her father running to his daughter's side, who looked like she had been mauled by a shredder. He felt for her pulse and after a few minutes sighed in relief, she had a very strong pulse. Asuma watched all this and thought to himself _those explosions must have been her weakest because otherwise Ino would be dead. Maybe in less than one piece. If Sarah wanted to she could have made those stronger and killed Ino, but she didn't. Hmmmmm._ "Hey sensei!" shouted Chouji. "Hm?" grunted Asuma looking up at the chubby boy, "You gonna help with Ino?" Chouji asked in a very concerned voice. Asuma sighed, he knew Chouji had feelings for his blonde teammate and cared a lot when either teammate was injured. "Yeah I'm coming Chouji." Said Asuma gently to reassure the boy that Ino would be fine. Chouji nodded and rushed to help Ino with Asuma following him. _Oh girls, why do you cause so much trouble and pain? _Thought Asuma sadly before helping Inoichi carry his daughter to the hospital.


	7. Bitter and Sweet Reunions

Disclaimer: Hey guys, thnx 4 so many great reviews! I don't own Naruto, Foamy the Squirell or Pokemon.

Gaara:It's been a whiles since u posted a chapter

While all of the commotion in the bar was going on Maddy, Sarah, Ludicolo and Sableye had run out laughing like hyenas. "Hahahaha…oh man Sarah that's a new trick, where'd ya learn it?" asked Maddy who, for once, actually approved of Sarah's little light show in there. "I learned it from Sableye, uh duh." Said Sarah who was quite pleased that she not only made a bloody mess out of Ino, but had managed to impress her sister in the process of making the mess. "Sable" said Sableye, eyes glinting in the moonlight and looking for more targets. "By the way Maddy, where was Ludicolo the whole time while you where singing?" Sarah asked. Maddy didn't reply to her sister's question right away, instead she beckoned for Ludicolo to her side and began talking to him in a quite voice to prevent her sister's ears from listening in. After a while Ludicolo went back to Sarah and Sableye to Maddy. _Hmmmmm, I wonder what that was about?_ Thought Sarah as her sister scanned the area for something, but apparently whatever she was watching for was not there. Then suddenly Maddy stopped and turned around, her fangs barred at whatever was coming for them. "Sarah come on!" said Maddy as she grabbed her sister's wrist and ran for home, Ludicolo and Sableye following close behind. When they got home Maddy locked the door and windows and pulled the shutters closed. She and Sarah had returned their Pokemon and were planning on staying hidden until Maddy said the coast was clear. Just when they thought they were safe, Sarah's ears picked up a noise from their kitchen, so the sisters went to check it out. Maddy and Sarah peered into the dimly lit room and felt around for the light switch, when Sarah finally flipped the switch she almost fainted from surprise after seeing who it was. "Hey sis what's wrong?" asked Maddy picking up her sister who raised a shaky hand pointing towards the table, after which Maddy's jaw almost hit the floor. "Amaya? Is that really you?" asked a very surprised Maddy. "I'm glad you remember me Maddy. But why'd you try to lock the doors on us? That's not very nice." Said Amaya who had strawberry blond hair and wore a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath it, along with black pants and brown ninja shoes. "Us what do you mean by us?" asked Sarah who was finally recovering from her little moment. "She means me and Kisame" said a deep voice from the corner of the room, then right in front of them appeared two men. One was six feet tall at least and had light blue skin and dark, spiky blue hair. He had marks on his face that looked like gills and teeth like a sharks, he also carried around a large sword on his back. The other wasn't as tall as his partner, but was still pretty tall. He had long black hair pulled into a pony-tail and dark eyes that showed no emotion. "I know you both." Said Maddy. "Yeah! You're Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki!" yelled Sarah obviously back to her normal self. "Well at least we don't have to worry about introductions." Said the shark-man who as we now know is Kisame. "But Amaya why did you disappear after graduation?" asked Sarah who had dearly missed her friend. "Well, it's not like I wanted to go missing. Here's what happed." Said Amaya. _Flashback time_ Amaya had been walking home just after graduating from the academy and becoming a genin. She and her pet fox, Shibimaru, were heading over to their friend's house for a celebration dinner and sleepover, when suddenly she ran into a tall figure and fell flat on her butt. "Ouch! Hey watch were you're going!" she yelled picking herself up and brushing the dirt off. "Are you sure she's the one Itachi? She's kinda stupid" asked the tall figure to his partner coming up behind him. "Yes" was all the other man said. "Good enough." Said Kisame and in one quick motion he knocked out Amaya with his sword. "Hey!" shouted Shibimaru; "a talking fox?" questioned Kisame, "oh well." And with that he tapped Shibimaru on the head and the little fox passed out. "Now let's get back to the hideout and report to Leader-sama that the mission was a success" said Itachi and with that Kisame and Itachi hauled away the unconscious Amaya and Shibimaru with them. _The Flashbacks' Over!_ "And that's how I was kidnapped from the Hidden Leaf Village." Finished Amaya who was munching on some pretzel sticks she had brought with her. Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard. If she'd known her best friend had been abducted by the Akatsuki, she would've gotten her sister and tracked those scoundrels down and killed them. Maddy looked down at the floor, she knew what Sarah was thinking and knew she would've wanted to do the same thing, but she also knew that the Akatsuki were a group of S-ranked criminals and were very powerful. If they had gone after Amaya they most certainly would've ended up dead. Suddenly outta nowhere, Pachirisu, Amaya's electric squirrel Pokemon, popped out of its Pokeball and broke the silence with a loud squeal from Sarah, who thought Pachirisu was just adorable. "Awwwwwww its adorwable, I can't take it anymore!" squealed Sarah at the top of her lungs. "Ow, okay I'm sure you just made me go deaf in one ear." Said Kisame who looked quite unhappy now that he had a splitting headache. "Yeah, well it's an improvement on you fishstick, I'm now so fricken satisfied." Said Amaya who was giving Kisame the middle finger and talking with Sarah at the same time. "Amaya, you have the cutest Pachirisu on the face of this world!" yelled Sarah still adoring the little squirrel. "Yeah I know, his poof is also cute." Said Amaya pointing at her Pokemon's tail. "Amaya we've been through this before, it's not a poof, it's a tail." Said Maddy glancing at her friend with a grin knowing she probably would start arguing back and they'd have another famous Maddy and Amaya face-off. "No, it's a poof." Said Amaya, _I was right, Amaya argued back. Well here we go again _thought Maddy to herself. "It's a tail" Maddy argued back. "No, it's a poof, nothing is that naturally poofy" stated Amaya. "It's a tail" replied Maddy. "It's a poof" said Amaya. Then Maddy decided to do a little one of her speech tricks. "It's a poof" said Maddy. "NO, IT'S A TAIL! THAT'S FINAL!" yelled Amaya with her arms folded across her chest. Everyone just stared at Amaya blankly. "Thanks for seeing things my way Amaya." Said Maddy trying to hide her snickering at her friend's stupidity. "Huh?" questioned Amaya who stood there for about five minutes before realizing what had happened. "ARGH! Maddy, you tricked me!" Amaya yelled before she started pouting. "Wow you're stupid." Said Kisame, who then turned and looked at the Maddy with a hint of…_respect,_ (?!) in his eyes. "Anyway, what are you here for Amaya, much less with two Akatsuki members?" questioned Maddy looking at Amaya who had just flipped the birdie at Kisame. Sarah looked at Amaya as Pachirisu ran back to his trainer before her friend spoke up. sigh "I've come here on a mission with Itachi and the walking fishstick to fetch you and bring you back to the Akatsuki hideout to become members." Said Amaya, who for once in her life was actually serious. Sarah and Maddy stood frozen on the spot, joining a group of S-ranked criminals, it just seemed so…wrong. The people here in the village might be mean and hurtful, but this still was their home, they didn't exactly want to leave it. Amaya saw the expressions on her friend's faces "I'll give you both a day to consider the offer, meet us at the gate tomorrow at nine o'clock pm with your answer" said Amaya and with that the three criminals left in the blink of an eye.

The night passed on very slowly for the sisters, Maddy was cleaning the dishes while Sarah was watching Transformers, the old anime (ya know the one that was in the 80's or something). They went about their business in silence while their newly hatched Eevees watching them with big curious eyes filled with worry for the trainers whom they referred to as mom. Sarah lay sprawled out on the sofa considering the offer that had just been extended to them. _Wow, to become an S-class criminal. No rules, no people beating up on you for no fucking reason, no pathetic so called "parents" coming to apologize after leaving you alone. It would be great, just me and Maddy against the world._ Thought Sarah to herself with a small smirk on her face that was growing bigger each and every moment that she thought about it. Maddy on the other hand was hardly paying attention to what she was doing and was thinking the exact opposite of what her sister was thinking. Her newborn Eevee rubbed his head on her hand to try and snap his trainer out of her trance but to no avail. Maddy really didn't feel like herself, in fact she didn't feel anything at all. _D-Did that really just happen? Since when is Amaya evil!? There is something seriously wrong here and I have to find out. Or maybe this is my chance to get back at those who harmed us and want us dead or gone. _Thought Maddy. _**Snap out of it child!**_ Came a voice so familiar yet so alien to her. It was in her head, she knew that, but who was it? _**It is me, don't you remember anything from your past?**_ Asked the voice, and the truth was Maddy couldn't remember anything before she was 6 years old, Sarah was the same way. Maddy shook her head no in response to the question. _**I am Tatsuko, the demon dragon of light. In a sense I'm your guardian and you are not going to seek revenge on the humans.**_ Said Tatsuko to Maddy who was sorta in a daze after her demon just said she was her guardian, and after snapping out of it she asked _why can't I Tatsuko, they seek to destroy us and this might be our chance to strike before stricken._ Tatsuko sighed and shook her head in disagreement, _**young one, you'd be stooping to their level and simply proving that you are a "monster" and you would lose all hope and chances of ever being accepted in the village.**_ After Tatsuko spoke, Maddy she realized that the demon was right and that all she really wanted was to be accepted by the whole village. _**Besides,**_ said Tatsuko speaking up,_** there are a few people out there, who do understand and care for you, but you must find them yourself. I will say that I care and you've known me since birth, you just need to remember. **_Tears came into the young girl's eyes as she absorbed the information that her old friend just told her and knew with a heavy heart that she and Sarah must turn down the offer, or the village would forever hate them.


	8. Rebellion Against the Gulity

The next day, Maddy and Sarah went out grocery shopping since a certain cleaver loving girl couldn't keep her hands out of the chips and candy, and they needed other stuff too. Sarah went around the shop like she had just gotten high with a very manacle grin plastered on her face with her Eevee at her side. While Maddy and her Eevee stayed quite and focused on the task at hand. "Hey Maddy! Don't stock up on so much food!" yelled Sarah loud enough for half of the village to hear. Her sister snapped out of her trance long enough to look at Sarah and reply "why not?" she asked. Sarah ran up to Maddy and whispered in her ear "because we are going to meet Amaya tonight and become members of the Akatsuki" she said in a semi-evil tone of voice. Maddy froze and almost dropped the milk jug she was holding. Maddy put the milk in the cart, grabbed the rest of the groceries and went to check out. "What was that all about?" Sarah asked. "vee?" Her little Pokemon replied as if to say 'I have no fricken idea'. Eevee looked up at her while they walked out of the store, Maddy had never gotten like this before and it was worrying him to no end. While they were walking Maddy bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt. She looked up to see that Gaara kid staring down at her. "Do you like making a fool of yourself?" he asked in his usual monotone voice. "N-n-no." Maddy stuttered quietly, looking at the ground while picking up the groceries she had just dropped. "I just was heading home to make lunch, and I guess I wasn't looking where I going." Gaara looked down at her knee after she stood up, "you're bleeding" he said casually. Maddy looked down at here knee where Eevee was licking the wound trying to clean it, "it's nothing, I can heal this in no time." Maddy put her load down and bent over to take care of the wound, "don't watch please" she told Gaara, who had not averted his gaze from the deep scrape on her knee. While Maddy and her Eevee were dealing with this little issue, Gaara decided to watch using the sand. After forming the third eye he got to watching. With no knowledge of them being watched, Maddy let her body do its job of healing and the skin began to repair itself slowly. Gaara sensed no chakra being used yet here he was watching the blood stopping and the small veins reattach themselves while the skin over lapped the muscle. "Done. That should make it better." Said Maddy only to look up and see Gaara staring at her, eyes wide and mouth on the verge of dropping. "W-w-wh-what was that?" he practically yelled. Maddy glared at him, tears in her eyes "I TOLD NOT TO FUCKING LOOK AT ME! DON'T YOU HAVE A BRAIN!" she yelled at Gaara. Maddy picked up her groceries and ran home to get everything put away and get dinner started early. As she ran down the street, Gaara couldn't help but think _haven't I seen her before somewhere?_

That night during dinner Sarah's case of hyperactivity had apparently worsened a whole lot since the afternoon. She hadn't shut up about joining the Akatsuki with Amaya and destroying the villagers or turning them into slaves. "Won't it be great sis? We can stay up all night, play some video games and in the morning, I'm going to make waffles." Said Sarah at a speed of something like 80 miles per hour, she eventually started talking so fast that Maddy couldn't understand her. sigh _Why can't she understand our predicament, that if we become members of the Akatsuki, we become monsters PERMANTLY!_ Thought Maddy while putting away her dishes. _I wonder why Maddy is acting so strangely. _Thought Sarah after dinner while channel surfing trying to find something good to watch. _**It's because of the invitation you both were so graciously offered.**_ Said an intimidating voice. _Who said that? Whoever you are you don't scare me and you had better stay away from my chicken wings!_ Thought Sarah to the voice in her head. (Why she has chicken wings in her head don't ask me people -.-) _**I am your damn demon you stupid girl, I am Ashitaka the dark griffin demon of death. **_Spoke Ashitaka to Sarah who in her head was eating her chicken wings before the griffin could get his greedy talons on them. _So what you're saying is that you're my guardian demon or something and even though I can't remember my past, I've known you since then. Am I right?_ Asked Sarah. _**Wow, I guess you really aren't stupid, and by the way I have been watching some of your pranks lately. That pancake idea was sheer genius. **_Laughed the demon, who really did have Sarah's sense of humor, or vice versa. _Thanks, by the way, are you and Tatsuko related or something? You seem to know her well. _Asked Sarah, curious how Ashitaka knew Tatsuko's actions. _**Yes, actually, she is my older sister.**_ He replied. … Was all Ashitaka got in return. _**Well anyway get what rest you can before meeting your friend at the gate.**_ Said Ashitaka before going off for a nap himself. 

Later that night, at the gate of Kohana was Kisame, Itachi and Amaya waiting patiently for the girls to meet them. "It's almost nine o'clock! Where are those friends of yours Amaya?" asked Kisame growing more impatient by the moment. "Chill out fishstick, they'll be here on time." Said Amaya keeping her eyes open for the slightest sign of movement at the gate's opening, whether it was her friends or Kohana ninja come to ruin their mission. Suddenly in a gust of wind the two sisters appeared in front of the three missing-nins. "Booyah! See, I told you they'd come Kisame!" yelled Amaya right in the shark-man's face. Kisame simply rolled his eyes at her before looking at the girls while Amaya did the talking, with Umbreon who piercing red eyes kept watch while the deal was set. "Well guys what is your answer? Are you going to join the Akatsuki or not?" asked Amaya. There was a thick silence as the wind died down so that so could feel the tension in the air that surrounded the group. Maddy and Sarah stole a quick glance at each other before turning to Amaya to give their replies, Sarah spoke up first. "Of course we'll join! The villagers are nothing but big, fat jerkwads to us and we need some serious revenge!" she said while punching the air roughly, or was at least trying seeing as air can't really be punched. Amaya let out a small giggle while Itachi and Kisame just smirked. While all this was going on Rock Lee had begun to feel guilty over the past few days, about how he had treated his teammate in the past few years and for insulting her sister as well, so he was on his way to her house to apologize. Lee walked up to the door only to find out that it was locked tight. _Hm, she must be out on a youthful walk with her sister, I better go find her._ He thought while walking off. Lee hadn't gone far when he was right at the village gates where he saw Maddy and Sarah. "Oh there she is, but why is Maddy at the gates with Sarah?" he spoke to himself while running toward her but he tripped over a tree root instead. When he looked up he realized how grateful he was for tripping because he could now clearly see the other three figures, who were Kisame and Itachi of the Akatsuki with a new third member. Not knowing what to do Lee stayed still to spy on the group. Back with the group Amaya was waiting to go, but Maddy stopped her when she spoke up "Amaya, no offense to you or anyone here, but I will not be joining the Akatsuki and neither will Sarah." She said firmly, though it pained her to do this to her only friend. Things grew quite and everyone stared at Maddy, especially Sarah who couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "I'm sorry Amaya, but no matter how badly I'm treated this village will always be my home, and I will become the monster they see forever. As for Sarah, seeing as I'm the eldest of us and head of the house, she is coming home with me to continue her training." Maddy said, a few tears flowing down her face. Nobody could understand why Maddy had just said that, especially Rock Lee. He had the team had treated her so cruelly, yet she was not angry at them, she wanted to stay here and youthfully train alongside them. Lee realized his mistake, all she wanted were friends who accepted her, and he instead had hurt her, but now he was determined to protect her from these people. Sarah glared at Maddy, which is something she had never done before, before yelling at her "I DON'T BELIVE YOU! PEOPLE HAVE ONLY BEEN MEAN TO US YET YOU WANT TO STAY! WELL IF YOU WANT TO THAT'S FINE WITH ME, BUT I AM GOING WITH THEM NO MATTER WHAT!" she finished angrily. Maddy stood head turned at the ground crying when Amaya decided to step in sigh "Maddy, I'm sorry to say that you don't have a choice." Maddy's head shot up faster than Lee could run without his weights on and was no longer crying, but glaring at Amaya. "You see the reason I asked you both to join us was so we didn't have to use force. It seems that I have no choice though, it looks like we have to do this the hard way." Amaya said darkly while getting ready to attack, Umbreon right at her side. "Wait for me Amaya-kun! I want to fight too!" said Sarah drawing out a small dagger that had a wooden handle with the top shaped like a griffins head, Glaceon at her side. Maddy sighed not understanding why it had come to this, but it could not be helped. Her next action was the most surprising of them all that night, "Very well, lets do this." She said her fighting stance taken and eyes glaring. Sarah had thought that when she joined, Maddy would just come quietly, but instead they were going to fight each other. Maddy took two Pokeballs from her belt and threw them up into the air. "Espeon, Leafeon GO!" she shouted releasing two cat-like Pokemon. One looked like it had rolled around in the dirt and had leaves sprouting from its ears, body, legs and its whole tail was one big leaf. The other was a light purple color with pointed ears, a tail that ended in a V-shape and a red, circular gem on its forehead. "Espeon!", "Leafeon!" they both yelled ready to fight alongside their trainer and with that the battle began.


End file.
